


Reveal

by seashore_azure



Series: Tame [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure





	Reveal

　　  
　　Graves打開門時，房間裡彷彿經歷一場風暴。一封信在Theseus面前銷毀成灰，當事人則笑得比夏日豔陽還燦爛。

　　「發生什麼好事了？」Graves躺倒在沙發上，這不雅的姿勢與他天生的禮教並不相符。但管他的，他可是在Theseus這。

　　「的確是好事。」Theseus笑著回應，「我親愛的弟弟剛威脅我說再把恩尼米翁(Endymion)當槍使他就要把我丟到龍火裡烤。」

　　Graves挑眉，「這是可實現的諾言。」特別對Newt而言。

　　Theseus佔據沙發另一個角落，「他順道把舞會延到冬天，然後叫你滾遠一點。」

　　「唔…我不記得他有發覺到我的存在。」他更不認為Credence會說，那小子可是最守信的。

　　「史萊哲林的鏡子保存了很多事。」Theseus靠在沙發上，無視Graves把小腿直接壓到他腿上這件事。一點肢體接觸總讓他感到平靜。「我完全相信他有看見你。」

　　Graves輕哼了聲，確實沉浸在Theseus看顧下這件事讓他昏昏欲睡。他也的確累了，在追著Grindelwand的蛛絲追了這麼久的時間後。

　　「有找到你想要的嗎？」

　　「你自己看。」Graves沒半分好氣。

　　「還是我贏了。」Theseus笑得更厲害，「記得，到時舞會上你要跳女步。」

　　Graves低罵，「Dumbledore的腦袋比生死水還難看透。」Grindelwand還會以幻境嘲弄，Dumbledore…Dumbledore直接降下鐵幕，轟人出去。Graves兩者都不喜歡。

　　「我毫不意外。」Theseus招來公文，「如果Fawley有他一半的能力，我也不必當名勞心勞力的公務員。」

　　Graves猊了Theseus一眼，「我記得你在拷問Forst時不是這麼說的。」據Graves所知，Theseus可是相當享受信徒崩潰的過程。

　　「事情總會改變。」揮了揮手，Theseus把緊急公文送了出去，「享受改變是人生的樂趣。」

　　「特別是你造成的，嗯？」

　　Graves冷哼，Theseus笑意更深，「取消三巫大賽並不是我的決定，」他只是在會議上提出可能的危險性，「讓Credence成為五年級生更不是。」

　　「騙子。」

　　「你就愛騙子。」

　　Graves沒反駁，他累到懶得偽裝。

　　「希望葛萊芬多能教導他行事謹慎的智慧…」

　　Theseus翻個白眼，「別妄想了，他們只會教他一頭衝入火場的決心。」

　　Graves低笑。

　　「但我無法否認，接下來的日子的確需要獅子的勇氣。」

　　Graves疲憊的嘆息，「號角吹響了。」戰爭即將來臨。

　　「Grindelwand再度編織起他的羅網。」獨角獸的詛咒只是序幕而已。這次，他們有怨靈宿主，但下次呢？下次，又有什麼能擋下Grindelwand的鐵蹄？

　　「希望我們不會被捲了進去…」Graves輕拍Theseus手背，Theseus轉而握住了他，「我也是，」他輕嘆，「我是真的希望如此…」

　　The End.

 

　　Ps.  
　　Fawley (當時魔法部部長.)


End file.
